It's your first Christmas date, Gundam!
by Commando Fernando
Summary: Amuro who is best known for his alter-ego Gundam has received a strange letter inviting him to spend Christmas day with them but the question is, will our hero have a wonderful white Christmas or will it be a blue depressing one?


**I figure I should write a short story for ****cjboughton as a Christmas gift about who he wanted as a pairing for my stories, Gundam and Roll. I won't tried to be too lovey-dovey with this because it just doesn't feel right if they're both madly in love. It's got to be slow and steady. Also remember Amuro is Gundam and Rock is Mega Man since they are off duty. So hopefully you'll like this cjboughton and happy holidays** **everyone. ****  
><strong>

***I don't own Mega Man or Mobile Suit Gundam***

* * *

><p>Amuro and Rock were sitting on top of a giant brick wall watching the snow fall down from the sky. Amuro had a red scarf wrapped around his neck and Rock wore a blue jacket and pants. He had on a Santa hat on his head and watched the snowflakes melt as they touch his hands. "I got a weird letter when I checked the mailbox this morning." said Amuro. He pulled out a letter and showed it to Rock who took it up and read it out loud. "Could you come to Mega City Plaza? I hope to spend time with you since there's nothing to do at home and get a chance to know you." Rock scratched his head as he read. Why did the writing style look familiar to him as if he seen this before? He handed back the letter to Amuro. "Well it looks like a girl wrote this but do you want to go? This is a once in a lifetime chance for a guy to be asked by a girl." asked Rock. "I don't know if she'll like me." answered Amuro. "I mean what does she sees in me that's so attractive?"<p>

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" said Rock. "I told Dad and he just laughed like it was funny to him and he told me just be myself when I go." Amuro replied. "That's better than the advice I got from Ice Man." "What sort of advice did he tell you?" Amuro sweat drop. "He told me to be really romantic but when I tried that with Tempo, she just gave me this weird look like there's something wrong with my processor." Rush came running in with Haro riding on his back. "Time to go. Time to go." said Haro. Amuro and Rock jumped off the wall and walked with their companions. "Can I go with you? I'm kind of curious to see who send you that letter." asked Rock. Amuro shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I'm going to need all the support I need anyway." Rock patted his friend's back. "Relax Amuro," Rock reassured. "It's only your first Christmas date after all!"

They had made it to the plaza and looked high and low for whoever send the letter. "I can't see her from here!" shouted Amuro over the crowd of people. Rock had the same problem until he saw Roll. She was wearing a brown coat and winter boots with fur sprouting around the collar, wrists, and waist. Rock walked up behind her. "Roll what're you doing here?" Roll jumped and turn around to face Rock who had his arms crossed. "Rock wha- what are you doing here?" Roll shuddered. "I could say the same for you." said Rock. "Oh Roll, I didn't expect to see you here." Amuro walked up and stopped beside Rock with Rush and Haro following behind.

"Uh, hi Amuro." Roll mumbled and she tried to hide her blushing face by using her coat. Rock immediately understood what was going and face palmed. "So you're the one who wrote the letter." Rock concluded. "There is nothing wrong with just hanging out with someone!" Roll retorted. "Well yeah but not unless it's actually a date in disguise!" "Ugh, you just have to be the overprotective brother do you!?" groaned Roll. "Can I say something?" asked Amuro. "No!" Rock and Roll shouted making Amuro back away with his hands up. "Why do you have to be so stubborn and hard headed!?" said Rock. "That's pretty ironic coming from you. You know what, maybe they should call you Rock Man since you're just like one."

Amuro got in between them and pushed them away. "Okay let's just all take a breather here and cool down for a sec. Come on guys, it's Christmas and you shouldn't be fighting at a time like this." Rock and Roll look down on the floor embarrassed at their bickering but then Rush started running in circles knocking Haro off his back. "What is it boy?" said Rock. "Ruff! Ruff!" barked Rush. "Timmy is stuck down the well? Okay I'll hurry!" Rock morphed into Mega Man and followed Rush. "Gotta go but we're not finish with this!"

Only Amuro, Roll, and Haro were left at the plaza creating an awkward mood between the two robots while Haro remain oblivious to what was going on. "So what do you do want to do?" Amuro rubbed the back of his head. Roll smiled and wrapped her arms around Amuro's. "Let's take a walk in the park." she answered and they began to walk with Haro flying behind. Amuro thought it was strange that Roll was holding his hand and placing her head against his shoulder but yet he felt... Happy for some reason. There was another feeling but he couldn't describe it like Roll was special.

They had made to the lake frozen from the weather and sat down on a bench. Haro tried to get up by jumping but couldn't until Roll picked it him and place him on her lap. "You shouldn't be hard on your brother I mean he's just looking out for you." said Amuro. "I know but sometimes it's annoying that he's like that. He needs to know that he can't always protect me from everything and I do mean everything." Roll sighed. Amuro placed his hand on Roll's shoulder. "Maybe that's a good thing, it shows how much he cares about you." Roll giggled making Amuro confused. "What was it something I said?"

"No but look up." Amuro looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above them. Heat rose up in his face and he started feel uncomfortable. "It's okay if you don't want too." said Roll. "No it's just... I never kissed a girl before." Amuro's face started to become red. "Oh, sorry I didn't know." Roll started to blush and turn away. "If it makes you feel better, this is my first time too." Haro flapped his ears in excitement and began jumping. "Kiss! Kiss!" he shouted making the two robots blush even harder and more embarrassed. "So do you want to?" asked Amuro. "Just be gentle." Roll replied. They gaze each other in the eye as their faces gradually got closer and closer. They were about to kiss until Amuro turn to see a giant snowball rolling down the hill toward them. Before he could do anything, the snowball crashed into Amuro along with Roll and Haro.

They were all stuck inside in the snow pile until Amuro managed to get out first and pulled out Roll and Haro. "Killjoy! Killjoy!" Haro yelled out to the direction where the snowball came from. Amuro dusted off any remaining snow on Roll's coat and adjusted his scarf. "What was that?" said Roll. "I have no idea but it seems like someone doesn't want us to kiss." Amuro answered. "Oh wait I forgot to give you this." Roll pulled out a box wrapped with a red bow on top. She handed the present to Amuro who took it and shake it a little bit. "What is it?" asked Amuro. "Open it and you'll see it." said Roll. Amuro opened the box and saw it was a small model of a space craft. It had two long thrusters at the back connected to a cylinder on the bottom. The front was in the shape of a flying saucer with the words printed on the side U.S.S. Enterprise.

"Wow this is just what I wanted, thanks Roll!" He hugged Roll who was surprised at first but return it by hugging back. "But I didn't get you anything." said Amuro. "It's okay I don't mind." said Roll but Amuro felt bad. He wanted to be able to repay her and an idea flew to his head. "Roll, can you close your eyes?" he asked. "Oh um okay." Roll did what Amuro wanted and close her eyes. She felt something brush against her neck and it felt warm and comfortable. "Ok now open them." Roll opened her eyes and saw Amuro without his scarf and saw that she was wearing it. Roll blushed again and tried to hide her face in the scarf. "It's wonderful Amuro but you didn't have to do that." "Well it was the only thing that I had on me so I figure you need it more than me and besides it looks good on you." Amuro looked away trying to hide his embarrassment but was failing miserably.

Roll smiled and took Amuro's hand. "That is very sweet of you Amuro." She kissed him on the cheek and Amuro got so excited that he fainted making Roll laugh at the sight of it. Meanwhile on the hill, Ice Man was looking at the trio through a pair of binoculars. "Mission accomplished. Operation Mistletoe Prevention is a success." He lowered his binoculars down and squinted his eyes. "This isn't over Gundam. Not by a longshot."

* * *

><p><strong>That was my attempt of creating a romantic Christmas story but at least I did my best here. Again, happy holidays and the sequel is coming so stay tuned readers.<strong>


End file.
